


Summer's Follies

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade decides to confess her feelings for her friend Rose after the end of their junior year. This marks the beginning of a very eventful summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer's Follies

You wake up suddenly as a gunshot shakes you out of your dreams of blue skies and golden spires. “Jade! Wake up! It’d be pretty confoundedly cruddy to be late for school on the last day, you know!” You sigh, thinking that your brother could be pretty oblivious of the fact that not everybody likes to get up at the crack of dawn. At least he had the courtesy to make his wake-up shot from downstairs, as opposed to right in your room, which had resulted in quite a chewing out from your grandparents. In any case, you put on your glasses, taking them off your dresser. You smile.

Your name is Jade Harley, and today is going to be a great day.

There are many reasons for why this is so. One reason is that you find almost every day to be a great day (you would admit that you have been accused of being a “relentless optimist”, a title you have wholeheartedly embraced). Another reason is that you will be on summer break after this, and will officially be a senior, although given the fact that you enjoy school a great deal more than the average student, it’s not a very good reason. The real reason is that you have decided today is the perfect day to try and ask out a certain person whom you may have had a crush on for some time. A Miss Rose Lalonde.

You are distracted from your plans regarding the aforementioned Lalonde by the realization that you probably should get ready for school. So, you brush your teeth and shower. You spend a little more time than you usually do selecting an outfit, wanting it to be a bit more... striking than the the t-shirt and jeans you normally wear, and settle upon a light blue dress and skirt, with black leggings. You think your grandfather will appreciate the color choice.

You walk downstairs and bump into your younger brother, Jake. “Well, golly sis! What’s the occasion?”, remarks your brother in incredulousness at the fact that you are wearing something remotely feminine. “Maybe I just wanted to look pretty, huh?”, you reply. “Right. That sounds plausible.” he says with a smirk and a knowing glint in his eye. “You know what I think? I think that somebody has managed to capture the heart of my sister, and that this fancy attire is meant to attract their affections!”, Jake says in an gratingly sing-song voice. You stick your tongue out at him in response. God your brother can be really annoying. Especially when he’s right.

You both walk into the kitchen, as your grandmother is heating up some pancakes on the cookalizer. From scratch, of course. Your grandma, for reasons unknown to you, has a hatred for premade mixes that somehow exceeds that of your friend John’s. Jake sits down, and you go over to the refrigifyificator to obtain some maple syrup. By the time you get back, your grandmother has set down two plates of pancakes and your brother has already started digging in. You drizzle the syrup over your pancakes before eating them (unlike Jake, you understand proper pancake consumption). You talk about assorted things, such as your plans for the summer, and bemoaning the fact that you still have to got to school even though exams are already over. He continues to tease you about your wardrobe choice, but you ignore his remarks, now accompanied by irritating winks. After you both finish, you both grab your backpacks, and prepare to head out to the bus stop. Before you are able to get out the door, however, you are accosted by your grandpa.

"Well, would you look at that. My little girl is becoming an adult!”

“Grandpa, I haven’t finished school yet! I’m just going to become a senior, that’s all!”

“Oh? But, how could anyone but a beautiful young women wear this lovely outfit! By the way, I do have to say, it is rather out of character for you to not wear anything completely functional in design. This may just be the romantic in me speaking, but you wouldn’t happen to have a paramour whom you are trying to impress, would you?”

Your brother snickers, and your face flushes. Often times, it’s as if your grandpa is just a much much older version of your brother.

“Dear, you’re embarrassing her. Now stop holding them up so they can go! Lord knows the bus stop is already far away enough without you delaying them with your romantic notions.” 

Your gratitude towards your grandma swells, and you take the opportunity to quickly abscond, hastily calling out that yes, you remembered to always have a rifle with you, and yes, you have at least 2 computers on your person.

You both manage to arrive at the bus stop right before it leaves, which is normal as you do live quite a distance from the nearest stop, although you and your brother don’t really mind the exercise.

On the bus, you begin to set up your plans for meeting your friends to celebrate the end of 11th grade, and you begin texting them on your phone. Or at least, one in particular.

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 7:50 --  
GG: hi rose!  
TT: Hello, Jade. I suppose you are also exuberant about the conclusion of our school year.  
GG: it doesn’t seem like you’re particularly excited, but yes!! :D  
TT: Why, Jade. I am insulted.  
TT: I’ll have you know that I am smiling so wide that Dave is asking me if I have a fever, because, (and I am quoting)  
TT: “something must be seriously fucked up if lalonde is grinning like jack the ripper on ecstasy over here”  
GG: heh heh, dave can be awfully silly  
GG: but anyways what are we doing later?  
TT: Dying, I suppose. Isn’t that what we’re all going to be doing, sooner or later?  
GG: :(  
GG: you know what i meant!!!  
GG: how are we celebrating the end of the year??  
TT: Honestly, I don’t know. I hadn’t really given the matter much thought.

Perfect. Time to begin step one of Plan: Date Rose with a completely innocuous suggestion.

GG: maybe we could all meet up at your house? you know, because it’s so nice!  
TT: I’m not sure I’m entirely amenable to the possibility of my mother coming in close proximity of any of you. Or my sister, for that matter.  
GG: oh come on, your mom’s really nice!! and your sister too!!  
TT: You don’t know them like I do. Trust me, behind that facade of a charming housewife is a heart of blackness. And honestly, Roxy isn’t always the energetic party girl as one might think. Honestly, I’m convinced that they’re both involved in some elaborate conspiracy to drive me as mad as one who has had the supreme misfortune of encountering Fluthlu.  
GG: rose, that sounds incredibly silly and probably not true!!  
TT: We’ll just have to agree to disagree, I suppose.  
TT: In all seriousness, I have no objections to meeting up at my residence.  
TT: Although, don’t blame me when you all find yourselves in straitjackets mumbling to yourselves in esoteric tones that would send shivers up the spines of anyone unfortunate enough to come close enough to hear.  
GG: :P  
GG: can you just tell john and dave where we’re meeting?  
GG: i’ve gotta go, the bus stopped at school  
TT: Of course.  
TT: Goodbye, Jade.  
GG: bye!! <3

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 8:04 --

Your heart flutters in an annoyingly cliched way as you close the chat. Although you end nearly all of your text chats with heart emoticons, you like to think that the ones you send to Rose are different. That they represented something a bit different. A different message, only privy to you. But, as you remind yourself as you get off the bus, they will no longer be something to keep to yourself, hopefully. 

There’s not a lot to say about school that day. The teachers don’t really care all that much about what their students are doing, so long as they aren’t caving the roof in. As such you spend most of the time messing around. It seems like time absolutely flies by, and before you know it, it’s the end of the day, and you’re getting into John’s dad’s car to go to Rose’s house. John, and his father are chattering about the latest in the field of practical jokes and related japery, but you zone out of the conversation, as you go over how you’re going to confess to Rose. You'll make sure to hang around after the boys leave, and tell her that you have something to important to say. You'll look her straight in the eyes, (making sure not to be entranced by their unique shade of violet) and tell her that you really, _really_ like her. You might be forward enough to take her soft hand in yours, and then possibly even forward enough to put your other arm around her neck, and feel her lovely black lips against yours... 

“Jade! Earth to Harley, we’re here!” 

Startled, you hurriedly scramble out of the car, and start walking up to Rose’s large house, while mentally admonishing yourself. As your grandfather would say, you ought not to count your chickens before they hatch. Although, in this case, you think with your resolve strengthening, those chickens will fucking hatch, even if you have to break their goddamned shells yourself. 


End file.
